Show Me Heaven
by foxboro
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are hot...! Elizabeth hatches a plan to make them even hotter. Songfic. Please review!


**Disclaimer. I own nothing of POTC. Everything belongs to Disney.**

**The song 'Show Me Heaven' belongs to Tina Arena – I have no claim to it.**

**This story is set 2 years after the end of AWE. Elizabeth and Will had their 24 hrs together but, in the end, decided to remain friends rather than man and wife. Elizabeth has been working with Jack on The Pearl for 6 months. Although their relationship is close, they are not 'together' – yet! This songfic is what happens next. **

Show Me Heaven

They had stopped of at the island to replenish their fresh water supplies. After the shore party had filled their flasks and the barrels had been filled from the stream, the men took them back to the Pearl while Jack and Elizabeth took a look around. They decided to follow the meandering brook upstream to see where it would lead them. After a leisurely 10 minute walk, they heard the sound of water bursting over rocks, a silvery, refreshing sound in the heat of the Caribbean afternoon. They rounded a corner and Elizabeth gasped in delight.

A waterfall was cascading into a cool, deep pool, surrounded by ferns and palms, a little oasis in the heat and humidity. In the water filled air, rainbows leapt forth from the falling water. It was magical.

"Oh Jack…can we swim? It's so hot…!"

Jack lifted his eyebrows, a quizzical smile on his face. "Well, Lizzie, luv…I don't see why not but, um…I don't happen to have any spare clothin' about me person – and I doubt ye do – so if ye want a swim, it'll be naked." A grin of sheer delight appeared on his face.

"Oh! Well maybe we could take turns to swim then, Jack?"

Jack's grin faded. He weighed up this request, eyes narrowed speculatively. "I don't see why not," he mused, "I'll swim first an' check that it's safe! Care t' watch?" His grim reappeared and then became a smirk.

"No thank you, Jack." Elizabeth stated, heat staining her cheeks. She turned her back and disappeared into a cluster of bushes. Jack quickly stripped off and entered the cool, clear water.

Elizabeth's head was working overtime – imagining how Jack would look in the water. A sudden urge to peek invaded her mind. From the shelter of the bushes, she peered out at the pool. And there was Jack, sleek as a seal, cutting through the water with long, lazy strokes.

She couldn't see into the water, so, she thought, why did she have to wait. All she had to do was get into the pool before he saw her and her modesty would be safe. She watched the strong brown arms rise and fall as Jack swam from one side of the pool to the other. How long had that taken? Time enough for her to enter the water while his back was turned? Her clothes were quickly stripped off and she awaited her moment. He reached the near bank, Swung about, and sliced idily away from her.

On silent feet, she raced the few yards and quickly slid into the pool. She realised that the water was much clearer than she had initially thought. She could see the pebbly rocks shelving away and she let herself sink, diving forward within a few inches of the bottom, to glide along the turquoise-green length with immense satisfaction.

However angry Jack might be at her for not waiting for him to check the pool and finish his swim, her joy in the feel of the fresh, clear water on her skin was worth it.

A flurry of water overhead brought her to the realisation that she must surface and take another breath. Had he passed her by? The pool wasn't large and she knew that she would not remain onobserved for long. She had just begun to rise when her hair was grasped in a fierce clutch and she was drawn rapidly upwards, only to be thrust down again. \her arms flailed wildly and she brought up her knees, kicking out at whatever was holding her. Another moment and she would have to take a breath. Her struggles to rise grew desperate. Surely, it wasn't Jack trying to drown her? No…that was ridiculous!

Someone else must have entered the water after her. One of Jack's crew? Had they watched and waited for just such a moment?

The thundering in her head made coherent thought impossible. In the second that her breath finally escaped and bubbled to the surface, her face was pulled clear of the water. Her mouth opened and she drew in a rasping breath that seared her lungs, making her gag and cough in pain.

"God in Heaven!" came an astonished voice, "Elizabeth!?"

She blinked the face into focus through streaming eyes and looked on Jack.

"Is it necessary to half drown me to establish that fact? She spluttered.

"'m thought ye were a native or some robber who had found us. Yer were suppose' to wait for me to check the pool out!"

"While you enjoy the delights of the pool at your leisure, Jack?" she tossed back her hair and trod water. "Does it matter, that much, that we have no bathing clothes?"

_There you go_

_Flashing fever from your eyes_

_Hay babe_

_Come over here and shut them tight._

_I'm not denyin'_

_We're flying above it all_

_Hold my hand_

_Don't let me fall_

_You've such amazing grace_

_I've never felt this way._

She swan off lazily towards the waterfall and through the deliciously drenching spray that spun away from the cliff side. Her fingers met a small ledge directly in its path and she found toe holds to draw herself up clear of the foam.

Balancing precariously, half blinded by the force of the water, she executed a dive into the pool, flashing through the spray to enter the frothing water like a rainbow-tailed comet.

Jack had glanced up at the moment she dived. To his startled gaze, she resembled a glittering mermaid, spinning out through the waterfall in a long, graceful movement before disappearing into the foaming water at the base of the cliff. It was madness to dive, blindly, forced down by the power of the streaming water. The pool was rock edged. Suppose she had been struck a glancing blow by one of the rocks? He was swimming strongly towards the spot where she had vanished before he had finished the thought. He scanned the area. There was no sign of her.

He took a deep breath and dived into the bubbling depths, reaching the bottom with rapid strokes. There was no trace of the crumpled figure he dreaded to find. He cast about until the need for air was urgent. As he surfaced, red faced and desperate, he saw her.

She was floating, calmly on her back, her arms rising and falling in a gentle movement, completely unconcerned that her dive had been highly dangerous, and unaware, it seemed, of his own efforts on her behalf. His fear turned to anger. '_Damn her!_' he thought. With his teeth clamped together he drew in a harsh breath and struck out towards her in a fury of flying water.

Elizabeth heard him coming and let her eyes close. One could almost fall asleep on this softest of beds, she mused, keeping herself afloat with the minimum of movements. She wasn't prepared for the angry Jack that destroyed her peace.

"How could ye be so stupid? I never saw anythin' so reckless an' stupid! Don't ever be doin' that again! Savvy?"

She opened her eyes, amazed at the vehemence in his tone.

"Of course I hear you! Everyone within five miles does too, but what are you talking about?" She stared into the almost black eyes glaring down at her.

"That dive! That ridiculous, mad dive! Didn't ye realise how dangerous it was, shootin' thro' the fall like that?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It was exhillerating. Whats the matter, Jack? Were you worried about me?"

Through half closed eyes she watched him, still smiling a little.

_Oh, show me Heaven, cover me_

_Leave me breathless_

_Oh, show me Heaven please._

Jack suddenly became aware that he was too close to that naked, golden-cream body. The fading sun touched her water sheened skin, turning it into peach coloured satin. He knew he should draw back but, somehow, he'd lost the power of movement.

Elizabeth lifted a hand, and rested it on his shoulder. She let her body sink until she was upright, then turned to face him, placing both hands round his neck. The muscles tightened under her fingers as Jack strained away, trying to drag his wits together.

"It's getting' cooler. We should go," he managed breathlessly, endevoring to disengage himself.

"As you wish," she said, unclasping her hands. She rested them on his chest and let herself sink slowly down, her fingers drawing a trail down his body as she went.

As if her hands were red hot, Jack flinched away, then gasped, as her touch reached his loins. It was Elizabeth who moved back, her chin just bobbing above the water. He saw the shimmer of her rising body as she floated away, then her face turned to the sky and the exquisite golden figure with the proud pointed breasts drew swiftly away.

Movement returned and in it's wake, a flame of desire. Whether her touch had been accidental or not, he wanted her with an intensity so fierce it was frightening.

He raised his head and stared. Damn her! She was climbing into the waterfall again! "Elizabeth!" he roared, but the rushing water shut her off from rushing sound.

Jack flung himself forward, swimming as strongly as he could towards the fall. As he met the froth of water, he looked up and saw her outlined above his head. He yelled again, waving his arms, while willing her to look down.

When she did, he thought he glimpsed a grin on her face, but it could have been a distortion by the water. This time, she didn't dive as he feared but leapt through the fall, feet first. She entered the water directly in front of him and, as her legs flashed down, his reaching arms caught about her waist and the plummeted to the bottom of the pool together.

_I'm not denyin'_

_I'm frightened_

_As much as you_

_Though I'm barely touchin' you_

_I've shivers down my spine_

_Oh and it feels divine._

_Oh, show me Heaven, cover me_

_Leave me breathless_

_Oh, show me Heaven please_

Jack's feet touched the rocks first. He pushed upwards with Elizabeth in his arms. When they surfaced, her arms were around his neck again and their bodies were locked in a tight embrace. She raised a laughing face.

"I didn't dive, Captain, Sir!"

"What ye did was almost as dangerous, Lizzie." He couldn't help his grin of relief anymore than he could resist her tempting lips. He bent his head to meet them and their entwined bodies sank to the bottom of the pool again. They rose, laughing and Jack clasped Elizabeth to him and began to propel them both to shallower water.

He stopped swimming when he was able to stand chest deep. "We should go." He said, again.

"Soon," said Elizabeth as she drew herself higher into his arms. Her breasts moved over his chest and her legs parted to encircle his thighs. Her skin was like sheerest silk. The blood pounded through jack's temples as her softness pressed on him. His hands moved down her back and he felt himself harden. He fought the rising passion but her legs held him fast and he was drowning in desire.

With a sinuous movement, Elizabeth eased her body over his hips until she felt the rigid maleness of him, then her body opened like a flower and she took him into the heart of her tender flesh.

She clung to him, her lips on his face and neck, as a throbbing ecstacy filled her being. She received his body with as much urgency as he gave it. In spite of his fierce love-making, he handled her with tenderness and not roughly as a less sensitive man might have done.

Their first passion spent, they moved from the water and lay on the rough grass of the poolside. The haze-edged sun glowed sullenly down, the air was moistly still. They noticed nothing. They had eyes only for each other.

Jack stroked the droplets of water from her breasts, lowering his head to kiss the taut nipples. His fingers glided over her stomach, exploring every curve of her body. His lips caressed her thighs and she gasped as his tongue parted the delicate folds of her skin, then he drew his body slowly up the length of her and took her again, without the fierce urgency of the first time.

The sun was almost gone and their bosies were warm and dry when Elizabeth rolled over to look down on Jack as he lay relaxed on his back. He took her into his arms and drew her body close.

"Ye showed me Heaven," he said.

"That's why I seduced you in the pool," she answered him. "Our own piece of Heaven, Jack…just for us!"

"That's why what?" he demanded. "Bugger! I thought ye were hangin' on 'cause ye were tired an' out of yer depth! Ye should 'ave mentioned it! I wouldn't 'ave fought so hard to resist temptation!"

_If you know what it's like to dream a dream_

_Baby hold me tight and let this be._

_Oh, show me Heaven, cover me_

_Leave me breathless_

_Oh show me Heaven, please_

_Oh show me Heaven, cover me_

_Leave me breathless_

_Oh, show me Heaven and you please_

_And you please and you please_

**Well, that's the end of my little songfic. PLEASE review!!!!!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
